Meet Me At Midnight
by The Grimm Storyteller
Summary: My life has been down hill since the death of my father, My wicked stepmother and stepsisters look after me now. They treat me like a slave. Things never went right, until I met him at that party. That's when things got good. (Told in the style of Cinderella) Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was five years old with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a loving father and a caring mother. Her life seemed tragedy struck.

The day started out as any other. The young girl work up at 8:00AM, as always. Her mother plaited her hair into pigtails and dressed her in a white top under a blue dress. The woman then left her daughter to play with her dolls.

She quickly kissed her husband and said goodbye to her little girl before driving to work. That was when things went wrong.

The girl first knew something was wrong when she saw her father talking to the officer at the door. She knew something was wrong when he walked towards her, tears streaming down his face, and gel her tight. He told her that her mother was with the angels now. The little girl didn't believe in God but she knew what her father was saying. Her mother was never coming home.

Her father decided she still needed a Mother figure in her life. He married Selena Cartlington. Selena had two daughters, Priscilla and Amelia. Everything was good until her father died of a heart attack. Ten she found out the ugly truth. Selena only married her father for his money. She was seven then.

From that day onwards, the girl was treated like a slave, forced to do Selena, Priscilla and Amelia's bidding. She was a servant and slave in her own home. All she ever dreamt about was getting away from there. The girl had a single friend, Fay. Fay looked out for her when Selena hit her or when things got bad. One day, the girl's life changed.

The girl is me. My name is Ella Cinders, this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

**IMPORTANT A/N: This story is set after Season 3 with a few differences. Elena is a vampire but without the sure bond to Damon. Klaus wasn't desiccated and killed and The Originals all live together in Mystic Falls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the story of Cinderella. I only own my OCs**

Chapter One

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Another day in this hell hole. A home is meant to be a place you feel safe, right? To me, it's the place that I'm treated like a slave. Every day makes me feel more and more like crap. Whether it's my step-sisters or my step-mother or the other people at school, I can't get away from it.

School. How I hate it. I love learning, if I get good grades it increases my chances of getting out of here. My sisters are the stereotypical 'popular girls'. Beautiful, ditzy, bitchy and slutty. Most people want to get in their good books. It doesn't help that my clothes all come from a charity shop and are practically rags.

I quickly checked the time. 7:45AM. Shit! Priscilla and Amelia got up at eight to get ready for school. I'm meant to have breakfast ready for them. Scrambling to get up, I raced down the stairs.

I quickly started frying some bacon and eggs. Then some toast was put into the toaster as I was cooking. I checked the time. 7:55AM. I wasn't going to have enough time. I stared at the food, urging it to cook faster.

Finally! It was done. Only now, it was 8:05. They be down any minute now. I quickly started putting the food on to two plates, but I wasn't fast enough. In walked Priscilla and Amelia, followed by Selena? She's not normally up by now

" GIRL! Why isn't their breakfast on their plates?" She hissed at me.

I gulped. I was really in for it now. " I-I'm sorry. I woke up late and-" My words were cut of by a slap to the face making me fall backwards.

" Not good enough. You should know by now not to over sleep. You're lucky we look after you, otherwise you'd be out on the streets! And how do you repay us? By not doing as you're told!" Selena then snatched my hand and shoed it down onto the pan the bacon was on, full of hot oil. It took a lot of strength to not cry out. " Now, finish serving their breakfast and get out of my sight, you worthless bitch"

I scurried to finish the breakfast before scampering upstairs. Looking at my hand, I saw it had a nasty burn. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom to put some disinfectant on it and bandage it. Then I quickly got dressed and it was off to school .

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. The next chapters should be longer. Please review! :D**


End file.
